


Alpha And Omega

by Candy_Kittens



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Hector Barbossa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barbossa cares about Jack, Bottom Jack Sparrow, Friends to Lovers, Hector Barbossa has a heart, Jack Sparrow is a little shit, Jack and Barbossa are confused on their feelings, Jack and Barbossa bicker like an old married couple, Jack the Monkey is a little shit, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Mpreg in this one, Omega Jack Sparrow, Omegaverse, Post-At World's End, Top Hector Barbossa, but Jack is unable to have kids, male omegas are super rare in this verse, non-mpreg, rest of the crew on the Black Pearl are all betas, while this is non-mpreg there are brief mentions of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_Kittens/pseuds/Candy_Kittens
Summary: Barbossa has done well as an unmated alpha for many years, claiming he don't need no omega trailing along after him. When he was brought back from the dead by Tia Dalma, he had no desire or time to find an omega, there was more pressing matters to attend to than that.Even when they rescued Captain Jack Sparrow from the Locker, and Sparrow's unmated omega scent smelt even sweeter than he remembered it and became hard to resist, he almost gave in. Still, he managed to ignore the temptation to take the younger pirate captain then and there. They had bigger things to worry about.After they had defeated Davy Jones and Cutler Beckett however, there was time, and a lot of it. When Jack is confined to the captain's cabin to recover from his injuries sustained in the battle against Davy Jones and the East India Trading Company, and his first heat in years, Barbossa decides to do something he thought he'd never resort to doing if he didn't have to... caring for and helping Captain Jack Sparrow in his time of need.Being the only alpha on board the Black Pearl sure has it's downsides....





	1. Confined to the Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> I am _really_ excited for this story, like you have no idea. Sparbossa is one of my favorite pairings, and there's just not enough fanfics for this pair out there, so here I am writing y own!
> 
> Okay, while this _is_ an omegaverse fic, there's no mpreg in it. I felt it just doesn't need it. I'm also not sure how long this'll be.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> _as always, this is also posted onto my Wattpad account, @-hawkwing_

Jack stood out on the deck of the Pearl, staring out into the ocean. The battle is won, and Davy Jones and Cutler Beckett are dead. The pirates won, and the East India Trading Company have lost. Jack can't help but smile at their success. They beat them.

Only, they didn't win with no consequences. Most of the crew are injured in some way or form, and Will Turner is now the captain of the Flying Dutchman. But other than that, they've won a victory.

As Jack's staring out across the ocean, he begins to feel a little lightheaded, and the need to throw up. It doesn't help that his entire body is hurting. He didn't survive the battle without injury. He's more injured than he appears, he's just good at hiding it.

But that doesn't quite explain the lightheadedness or the need to throw up. He's not stupid though, far from it. He knows _exactly_ what it means. _Especially_ when he begins to feel a sudden burning sensation run through his body all the way down to his privates.

He's going into heat. For the first time in years.

_"Jack."_

Jack turns around slowly, finding Barbossa walking over to him. Barbossa, the _only_ alpha on board the Black Pearl, and the only one aboard who can help him.

He mentally curses, as Barbossa comes to his side. Of course Barbossa is able to scent his unmated omega scent, especially more so now than ever since he's going into heat. _Especially_ his first heat in years.

His body seems to have a mind of its own as he watches Barbossa walk over to him. His strong alpha scent sending shivers up his body, along with the feeling of wanting Barbossa to just take him right here and now out on the deck of the Pearl. Something that he won't admit to, but has thought about many times before.

Sometimes he hates having been born an omega....

"Hector." He all but whispers, looking the older captain up and down, before collapsing into his arms as his legs give out on him.

Barbossa only just barely has enough time to catch Jack before he falls to the ground, almost taking him down with him, but Barbossa manages to stay standing as Jack grips onto his jacket.

"Jack...." Barbossa trails off, catching a whiff of Jack's scent.

The scent of an omega going into heat. An _unmated_ omega.

Looking around the deck, Barbossa spots Gibbs coming out from under deck. "Gibbs!" Barbossa shouts. "Help me get Jack into the captain's cabin!"

Gibbs stops what he's doing, before running over to the captains, growing concerned as he sees Jack barely conscious in Barbossa's arms.

"What's the matter with him?" He asks.

"He's gone into heat, and I believe he's injured from the battle." Barbossa says, before looking around the ship. "Are there any other alphas on board?"

Gibbs shakes his head. "No sir. Not since Turner left." He says. "You're the only alpha aboard the Pearl. The rest of the crew are all betas."

Upon hearing that, Barbossa sighs in frustration. Of course he's stuck as the _only_ alpha aboard the Pearl. Which means he's the only one that can help Jack. Not exactly a situation he wanted to ever be in.

Though some part of him feels a sense of relief that there are no other alphas on board. He doesn't like the idea of any other alphas getting to Jack while he's in this condition. Then again, he doesn't quite trust that any of the crew won't try to take advantage of him like this.

Jack's the only omega on board, and the closest thing to a woman they've got, given the circumstances. Barbossa doesn't trust that the crew won't take advantage of that. The only one he really trusts not to do that is Gibbs. But even then he's not so sure.

"Hector..." Jack breathes, before letting out a small whimper as he looks up at him.

Barbossa looks down at Jack. seeing the younger captain in this vulnerable state has him feeling some sort of way that he cannot quite explain. He never intended to be in this position, nor does he have any desire to take a mate, but Jack Sparrow.... Something begins to stir inside Barbossa's heart.

The sudden need to take care of Jack in his time of need perhaps?

He's the only one on board who truly can take care of him. The rest of the crew may be able to do something, but it's nothing compared to what an alpha can do for an omega when they're like this.

"Come on, let's get him inside before the crew begin to notice." Barbossa says, trying to get a good hold on Jack to carry him into the captain's cabin.

"Aye." Gibbs nods, helping Barbossa carry Jack inside away from the eyes of the crew who are beginning to come out to see what's happening.

They set Jack down on the bed in the cabin, and Barbossa begins to help Jack remove his coat and items he's not currently needing right now to take some of the heat off him, leaving him in just his pants and white shirt.

After removing Jack's hat, Barbossa presses the back of his hand to his forehead, finding that even with Jack's bandanna he can still feel the heat radiating off him.

"Ye are burnin' up, Jack." He says, undoing Jack's bandanna from around his head, before turning to Gibbs. "I need ye to bring food and water in here, and a lot of it." He orders. "Jack won't be leaving the cabin for quite some time I imagine."

"I'll see what I can find." Gibbs nods, beginning to turn around to get food and water, but stops. "What must I tell the crew about Jack's current situation?"

Barbossa's quiet, thinking of what to tell the crew. "Tell 'em that Jack is confined to his cabin due to his wounds from the battle. Give no mention of him being in heat." He says. "And tell 'em that if any of 'em so much as come near the captain's cabin, that they'll be getting a bullet between the eyes."

Gibbs nods, before he's leaving the two captain's alone.

"Hector." Jack sighs, as he lay on his side on his bed watching the older captain remove his jacket and hat. "You don't need to stay in here."

Barbossa looks down at him, trying his best to ignore the scent Jack's giving off as best as he can. It's a bit difficult though, as it's almost drowning out every other scent inside the cabin.

"Jack, how do ye intend on dealing with this yerself?" Barbossa asks.

Jack shrugs. "I've managed it by meself before." He says, looking away from Barbossa as he tries to ignore the burning sensation running through him.

Truthfully, he's only barely been able to manage it by himself.

Sighing, Barbossa sits down at the end of Jack's bed. "When was the last time you had it?"

Jack looks up at him, before he's sitting up on the bed. He's doesn't remember when the last time was that he went through heat, all he knows is that it's been years.

"The exact date?" He asks. "Cause I don't know that. All I know is that it's been _years_ since my last one."

Hearing that, Barbossa sighs. He's not been around many omegas in his younger days, let alone _male_ omegas - in fact, he thinks that Jack is the _only_ male omega he's encountered - so he's not entirely sure if it's a good thing if they go years between their heats.

He does however know that it's best for them to have an alpha with them throughout their heat. Usually their mate, but Jack is an unmated omega.

And as it just so happens, Barbossa is an unmated alpha. But he's never had the desire to find a mate. It's just never something that he's been interested in having.

But now he's sitting right next to an unmated omega in heat, and now he's not so sure what he wants.

He's never even thought of marking Jack as his omega. Even all those years ago before the mutiny. He may have had the fleeting thought of bending Jack over and fucking him, but _never_ has he thought of mating him and marking Jack up as his own.

But things have changed now. Being cursed then dying soon after only to be brought back to life has a strange way of shuffling ones priorities and wants.

"I don't have much experience with omegas in heat." Barbossa starts. "But I know that ye need an alpha with you for this, Jack."

"Except I don't have one of those." Jack reminds him. "And the rest of me crew are betas, and while they may be able to be of some help, it's not enough." He says. "It's _never_ enough. It needs to be an alpha for it to truly be satisfying."

"And it be just my luck that I'm the _only_ alpha on board." Barbossa says.

Jack frowns at that. "Like I said, you don't have to stay in here with me, Hector." He says. "Though in truth, I'd very much appreciate it if you did."

Barbossa shakes his head. "In truth, I don't trust the rest of the crew not to take advantage of you." He says. "Just because none of them are alphas don't mean that none of them won't try anything on you. _Especially_ when you're like this."

Jack knows what Barbossa is saying is true, though he's surprised that Barbossa actually cares about what happens to him.

"Why do you care about what happens to me, Hector?" Jack asks. He has to know, Barbossa hasn't really shown much care to him in the past, so why now? "What's changed?"

The answer to that, Barbossa doesn't quite know yet. He thinks it may be Jack's heat scent doing things to him, but he doesn't know for sure. He's always felt _something_ for the younger captain, albeit small, but he never thought he'd be in this position, sitting next to Jack while he's beginning to go into heat.

Suddenly feeling the need for fresh air, Barbossa stands up, looking back down at Jack who looks back up at him.

"Get some rest, lad. You need it." He says. "I'll come back to check on you in a bit."

Jack appears to look a little disappointed at that, but he nods, laying back down on his bed as he watches Barbossa leave the cabin.

Making his way out of the cabin, Barbossa lets out a sigh as the fresh cool air hits his face after being in the hot cabin. He doesn't take any mind to the curious looks he's getting from the crew out on deck, he could care less about what they're thinking.

Let them think whatever they want, he doesn't care. Just as long as they stay as far from the captain's cabin as possible, then he doesn't care.

"Captain!" Gibbs calls out, catching Barbossa's attention. "This is all I could manage to find until we make port again and get more supplies."

Barbossa looks down at the food and drink Gibbs is carrying, with help from Pintel and Ragetti. It's not much, but it _should_ be enough for Jack for now. The rest of the crew need to eat and drink too of course.

"We best be headed to port soon then." Barbossa says. "Take it into Jack's cabin, will ye?"

"Aye, sir." Gibbs nods, before he's heading off towards Jack's cabin.

Pintel and Ragetti go to follow him, but Barbossa stops them. "Not you two." He says, not trusting them to go into the cabin or near Jack. "You two just leave it outside the cabin. Gibbs will take it in for Jack."

Both Pintel and Ragetti look understandably confused at that. "C-captain... what exactly _is_ wrong with Jack?" Ragetti asks, looking off towards the captain's cabin.

"Nothing that is any concern of yours, master Ragetti." Barbossa says. "All ye need to know is that he's been confined to his cabin until further notice. And if anyone besides meself or Gibbs goes anywhere near the captain's cabin, they'll be getting a bullet between the eyes."

Barbossa doesn't stay near them for much longer to hear either of them reply. He doesn't care what they have to say anyway.

Instead he walks over to the edge of the ship, where he just stares out across the ocean. Eventually becoming lost in his own thoughts.

Thoughts about Captain Jack Sparrow....


	2. The Ruthless Man's Heart

Just like he had promised, Barbossa returns to the captain's cabin and to Jack like he said that he would.

He's thought it all over, and made his choice. He'll help Jack through this. Not something that he ever thought he'd actually agree to, but he's the _only_ alpha aboard the Pearl, and he doesn't trust any of the crew to leave Jack alone.

And truth be told, he doesn't trust that he himself won't do anything to Jack if he had chosen not to help him. He has needs after all, and Jack is the _only_ omega on board and he just so happens to be going into heat.

Barbossa isn't so sure that he'd be able to stop himself once Jack's in too deep in his heat. At least by agreeing to help Jack through it he knows that they've both consented to this.

"Jack?" Barbossa says, walking into the cabin and over to the bed where Jack is asleep under the covers.

He sighs a little in relief that Jack is getting some rest, and because he's able to have a bit more time to himself before telling Jack his decision.

Though, his relief doesn't quite last very long as he smells the strong sickly sweet scent of Jack's heat. Barbossa wasn't sure if was possible for an omega to have such a sickly sweet scent as Jack does. But to be fair, he's not been around many omegas before. Jack's likely to be the _only_ omega he's been around.

Barbossa isn't sure what there is for him to do while he waits for Jack to wake. He doesn't fancy waking Jack up at all, as the guy needs all the rest he can get, but he doesn't want to leave him alone. He doesn't trust the crew.

Becoming distracted from his thoughts by the screeching of his monkey, Jack, Barbossa looks up towards one of the beams on the ceiling to find his monkey sitting there, an apple in his little hands.

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, he walks closer to where his monkey is so he standing under him.

"What it be ye planning on doing, Jack?" He asks, arms crossed. "Ye best not be about to wake up Sparrow by throwing that there apple at 'em."

It truly wouldn't surprise him if that's _exactly_ what the monkey is planning on doing. He's done it before after all.

Usually Barbossa wouldn't care about his monkey throwing things at Jack. He finds it rather amusing actually. That is, until Jack starts shooting at his poor monkey. But right now, he would rather nothing be thrown at Jack. Jack needs all the rest he can get before his heat hits him hard.

The monkey holds the apple up, smiling cheekily as he aims it towards the sleeping form of Jack Sparrow.

"Jack." Barbossa warns. "Do _not_ throw that at Sparrow!"

He spares a glance over at Jack, finding the younger captain still asleep. For now at least. Though his gaze lingers a little longer than he had intended as he notices that Jack is whimpering a little in his sleep.

Jack the monkey seems to take this as his opportunity to throw the apple at Sparrow as his beloved master is distracted. So he throws the apple down, hitting Sparrow right in the back.

The action causes the younger captain to bolt up right in bed with a yelp of pain and surprise. He looks up towards the monkey, who's sitting up on one of the beams shrieking away happily as he points at Jack.

"Damn monkey!" Jack shouts, grabbing his pistol from under the bed and pointing it towards the monkey.

"Jack!" Barbossa barks to the both of them. 'I told ye _not_ to throw that fucking apple!" He looks towards his monkey, before turning to Sparrow. "And don't ye even think about firing a single shot at 'em."

Jack turns to look up at Barbossa. "But yer little horrid beast threw an apple at me!" He protests.

"Aye that he did." Barbossa nods. "But ye _still_ won't be shooting at 'em."

Jack grumbles under his breath, setting his pistol back onto the floor under his bed as he lays back down. He stares at the ceiling, before turning to Barbossa who's watching him closely.

"Mate, I wish you wouldn't just stand there staring while 'm like this." He sighs, squirming around a little. "Your scent is beginning to drive me crazy, Hector."

Barbossa chuckles. "As if we be needing any more crazy out of ye."

He sighs, shaking his head as he takes a seat at the edge of Jack's bed. "How you feeling, lad?"

"Like me body is on fire." Jack says, throwing the sheets off his body and sitting up. "And I can't do anything about it."

Barbossa nods, growing quiet. Time to tell Jack his decision. He hasn't _exactly_ planned out how he'd tell Jack, that's not something he's very good at planning out. But he has to tell him nonetheless.

"Jack, I..." He trails off, looking towards the younger captain who's moved around on the bed so he's sitting right next to him. "I'll help you through this."

This takes Jack by surprise. While he admittedly was hoping that Barbossa would help him through his heat, he wasn't expecting that he'd actually do it. He wasn't expecting _any_ sort of help from the older and more ruthless captain.

In all the many years he's known him, Barbossa has never shown much of an interest in helping _anyone_ let alone _him_ _._ Even when Barbossa was his first mate before the mutiny he never cared to help.

The closest he's ever came to _really_ helping him, is when he journeyed to the locker to rescue him. Though Jack guesses that Barbossa really had no choice but to agree to that. It was the sole reason he was brought back from the dead by Tia Dalma after all.

"Hector, you don't have to do that." Jack says. "I don't want you doing anything that you don't want to be doing."

Barbossa shakes his head. "I'd feel much better if you had someone here with you to help you through this." He says, pulling Jack closer to his side as he wraps an arm around the younger man's shoulders. "And, in truth, I'd feel a lot better if it were to be me that helps you with this."

Jack isn't entirely sure how to respond to that. Barbossa has _never_ been this gentle with anyone, and it's starting to make him worry what it is he really wants out of it.

He won't lie though, a part of him _really_ wants it to be Barbossa to help him through his heat. Which is why he's elected to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that Barbossa wants something in return.

Surely there'll be something that Barbossa would want in return. _Right_ _?_

"Alright." Is all Jack says, as he rests his head on Barbossa's shoulder.

Barbossa nods, rubbing a hand up and down Jack's arm a little. He's not sure _how_ to interact with him, _or_ what Jack really likes.

They may have known each other for _many_ years, but they've never done anything like this before. Nothing even remotely close to it, so they both are about to be treading in unfamiliar waters.

Barbossa is already treading in unfamiliar waters as it is. He's never cared for anyone as much as he's finding himself caring for Jack right now. He's _never_ shown a gentle side to anyone, _especially_ not Jack Sparrow. So this is all very new to him, and he's not entirely sure how he should go about it.

But somehow, deep down in his old black heart, Barbossa knows this to be the right thing to do. Or maybe that's just his status of alpha talking, seeing as he's got an omega who's about to go into heat for the first time in years sitting next to him.

Either way, some sort of feeling that he cannot explain stirs within him.

"Jack." Barbossa says, looking down at the man sitting close to him. "Have you had anything to eat?"

Knowing Jack the answer is probably no and that he's _only_ had a bottle or two of rum.

Just as he had thought, Jack shakes his head. No. He's not eaten anything.

"You need to eat something, lad." Barbossa says, reluctantly getting up and walking over to where Gibbs has left food and drink.

There's not enough, but it should hopefully be enough until they make port to get more supplies.

He supposes that they should be making port rather soon, and that they may have to stay in port for a bit while they repair the damage the Pearl took during the battle. Luckily enough, there's none or very little damage to the captain's cabin, so he and Jack _should_ be fine left alone in there.

"Where are those damn peanuts?" Barbossa mutters as he searches around for the small sack of peanuts he had seen Gibbs carrying.

He knows Jack is rather fond of peanuts, so just maybe he can get him to eat some peanuts if he can't get him to eat anything else. Though it's not like they really have much else to begin with.

Finding the sack of peanuts, Barbossa makes his way back over to Jack, throwing the sack at him.

"I want ye to eat at least half of that." He says, as Jack stares down at the sack of peanuts now sitting on his lap.

"I'm not hungry, Hector." Jack says.

He goes to set them aside, not in the mood to eat anything, but Barbossa stops him.

"Jack. You _need_ to eat." Barbossa says, maybe a little too aggressively as he hears Jack let out a small whimper, shrinking away a little.

"Please, Jack." Barbossa sighs, his voice softer this time. "I just want you to eat _somethin_ g."

He watches a Jack regains his posture, and slowly eats about a handful of peanuts, before setting the sack to the side. Not exactly the amount that Barbossa was wanting Jack to eat, but it's better than nothing.

"Hector." Jack says, standing up slowly. "Food is _not_ what I want right now, and you know it." He says, walking closer to Barbossa so they're inches away from each other. " _Please_ _._ I need you."

Jack hates that he has to beg. Hates that he's vulnerable in this position, and because of what he is, but there's nothing else he can do about it. He can't change the fact that he's an omega. and neither can Barbossa.

All Barbossa can do is help him through this. Help him satisfy his needs that need to be met, then once it's all over they can forget that this ever happened.

Barbossa doesn't make a move to touch Jack, but he doesn't move away as Jack wraps his arms around him, pressing the two of them together. He may have agreed to this, but he's _still_ not entirely sure how to go about the whole situation. He's never been really good with human interaction.

"Jack." He sighs, looking down at the man who's practically clinging to him.

Slowly, he brings a hand up to brush Jack's hair out of his face, which causes Jack to lean into his touch.

"Hector." Jack breaths, whimpering a little. " _Please_."

Barbossa catches the strong sickly sweet scent of an omega in heat. _Much_ stronger than it was before, and blocking out every other scent in the cabin.

Jack's heat has now _really_ begun, and Barbossa _knows_ what he must do....


	3. Bodies on Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, there's smut in this chapter, and I've not written any smut for quite some time. It's also not something that I enjoy writing, but will write if a story requires it, like this one.

Barbossa gently pushes Jack back onto the bed, standing back as he watches Jack remove the remainder of his clothes. He must admit, Jack's not that bad looking naked.

"Not bad, Sparrow." He says, his eyes scanning the younger captain's naked body, noticing for the first time all the scars and tattoos he's never seen on Jack before. Or has seen before but only briefly.

And Jack's decently sized cock. Barbossa wasn't sure what he was expecting with that, but Jack's not too bad. Bigger than he had expected a male omega to have that's for sure.

Jack looks away from the older captain at that, growing a little embarrassed to be naked in front of Barbossa while he's still clothed. Though hopefully Barbossa won't be clothed for long....

He jumps a little, looking over towards the table to find the monkey screeching as he points a little finger towards him.

"You better get yer little beast outta here, Hector." He says, turning back to Barbossa. "I don't want him watching, and I'm sure you don't either"

Barbossa chuckles, shaking his head as he walks over towards his monkey. "Alright, Jack." He says, picking up his little pet. "Out ya get. This be not the place for ya right now."

He takes his monkey over towards the doors of the cabin, setting him down outside, watching as he scurries off away from the cabin. Likely off to annoy some other poor sod on board. That poor sod likely being Ragetti.

Shutting and locking the door behind him, Barbossa turns back towards Jack, finding the younger man watching him, and as he walks back over to him, he notices where Jack's fingers currently are.

"Eager, are ye, Jack?" Barbossa asks, grabbing ahold of his wrist and pulling his hand away from out of his entrance which is already leaking.

Jack whines, shifting around on the bed, pulling his wrist of of Barbossa's hold. "Hector, you fucking bastard." He says. "I _need_ something in me. Preferably _you_ _._ "

"Patience, Sparrow." Barbossa says. "Ye will get what you be wanting soon enough." He assures him, as be begins stripping off his own clothes. "But don't you think we should be settin' rules first?"

 _Rules_ _?_ Setting up rules are the last thing on Jack's mind right now.

"Fuck rules." He says, watching Barbossa undress, his eyes lingering on the older man's cock a little longer than necessary.

It's definitely much bigger than his own, although his own is decently sized for an omega. But Barbossa's, Jack finds himself growing concerned whether or not it'll fit or not. But all the same, he finds himself growing hard with excitement at the thought of Barbossa inside him.

He's only had the smallest desire for this, but never thought it would ever happen. Though he never thought he'd ever see Barbossa at all after Isla de Muerta.

But here he is, ready for Barbossa to take him. The thought of it alone causes more slick to drip out of him and his cock to harden.

"You sure?" Barbossa asks, the concern evident in his voice. "I don't want to be doing anythin' you don't want, lad."

Barbossa finds it hard to believe the words coming out of his own mouth, but it's true. He doesn't want to do anything that Jack doesn't want to do. He doesn't want to hurt him, especially not when he's tired and sore from the battle still.

And as a matter of fact, so is he. The battle took it's toll on the whole crew, _including_ himself. He's not as young as he once was after all, and he's likely much older than the majority of the crew. In fact, he's positive that he _is_  the oldest aboard the Pearl.

Jack is a little taken aback by the concern in Barbossa's tone of voice. Barbossa has never shown any real concern for anyone, _especially_ him, so this is a little strange for him to hear.

Maybe Barbossa wants something in return. But what could he want in return? The Black Pearl? It wouldn't be the first time the older captain has wanted to take the ship from the younger and claim her as his own.

Whatever it may be Barbossa wants in return, Jack doesn't linger on the thought for too long, and his desire for the older captain pushes the thought to the back of his mind. He'll worry about it later.

"Aye." He says. "We can figure out rules later." He sits up a little, reaching out for Barbossa. "I need release first, Hector."

Barbossa nods, guessing that's probably the best way to go for now. One go of getting Jack off, then they can set up rules afterwards while they wait for Jack to need to go again.

"Alright." He nods, getting onto the bed on top of Jack, the both of them letting out involuntary gasps as their privates brush against each others.

Jack shudders under Barbossa, slowly rocking up against him, wanting any friction he can get. Though it doesn't last as Barbossa grabs ahold of his hips to keep him still.

"Be there some manner of preparation?" Barbossa asks, sitting back on his knees to stare down at Jack properly.

He's never done this before. Sure he's had sex with plenty of women over the years, but never another man, so he's not entirely sure if it differs. He's sure it differs, of course it would. But _how_ _,_ he's not sure.

"Already done." Jack says, spreading his legs wide on either side of Barbossa. "Besides, I don't fancy your dirty nails up in me."

Barbossa frowns at Jack's words. "And like yours are any cleaner than me own?"

"Your bloody nails are longer than mine." Jack says, wrapping his legs around Barbossa's hips. "Now come on, old man. Stick it in me already!"

Barbossa narrows his eyes at Jack, tightening his hold on the younger captain's hips and digging his nails into the skin, earning a small yelp from Jack.

"Oi! Watch it!" Jack says. "Your nails are like damn claws!"

In truth, Jack finds a bit of pleasure mixed in with the pain as Barbossa's nails dig into his skin. Though he's not going to let Barbossa know that. He doesn't need to know that.

Barbossa just chuckles at that, loosening his grip on Jack's hips.

"Maybe ye want to do somethin' to move this along, Sparrow?" He suggests, as Jack tries to thrust his hips up. "I know of somethin' that need attending to before you can get what ya want."

Jack whimpers, shaking his head at that. "Hector, _please_ _._ " He says. "Just get the damn thing in me."

Jack doesn't fancy teasing, nor is he in the mood for anything else except Barbossa inside him. He can always give Barbossa some attention later, but first, he just needs at least one orgasm. Or maybe two. He's aching for it.

Barbossa stares down at Jack, sighing a little. Something inside him doesn't want to see Jack in any pain. So he momentarily forgets about what he wants, as he shifts Jack around, before he's finally thrusting in deep into the younger man.

Jack let's out a scream at the sudden sharp intrusion, but he's glad that Barbossa has _finally_ done what he's been wanting. _Finally_ Barbossa's cock is inside of him.

"That better, Sparrow?" Barbossa grunts, as he thrust into him.

"Shit, _yes_ _!_ " Jack moans, pulling Barbossa down on top of him, wrapping his arms around the older captain.

Barbossa falters a little at Jack pulling him down on top of him, but he's quick to find his rhythm again as he moves deep inside Jack.

"Good." He grunts. "Now do ya think ye can try not to be too loud so the crew don't hear?"

He finds himself not wanting the crew to hear what's going on in the captain's cabin, so it be best for everyone aboard if Jack tried not to be too loud.

"C-can't make any promises." Jack breathes, moving his hips to meet Barbossa's thrusts.

Not really what Barbossa was wanting to hear, but it'll have to do. If Jack ends up being too loud - which he thinks is likely - he can always just make Jack shove his face into a pillow to muffle his screams and moans on their next round while he takes him from behind.

Just the thought of taking Jack from behind with his face shoved into a pillow makes him grow harder and he thrusts harder and deeper into Jack.

Now _that's_ not something that Barbossa would've thought would turn him on. Nor did he ever really expect to actually like and enjoy having sex with Jack even if it _does_ mean nothing but the only alpha on board helping the only omega on board during his heat.

But even so, some sort of feelings begin to stir in his old black heart, and Captain Jack Sparrow is the cause of it. Of course he is....

Though apart of him is hoping it's just his instincts as an alpha wanting the company of an omega. That would make him feel much better about this.

He doesn't do _feelings._  Never has. It's never really been his style.

Now though, Jack Sparrow has him feeling all sorts of things. Some he never intended nor wanted to feel, and he's not entirely sure if that's a good thing.

But deep down he's always known that he's cared for the younger man. In his own way of course. Maybe that's apart of why he agreed to this, he doesn't know, but he just _knows_ that he's cared for him in his own twisted way.

"Hector! 'm c-close!" Jack moans, bringing Barbossa out of his thoughts.

At Jack's words, Barbossa picks up his pace, thrusting in harder and faster into Jack, finding himself getting closer too.

They both don't last much longer, as Jack moans, burying his head in the crook of Barbossa's neck, as he comes on both their chests.

Barbossa comes soon after, releasing as Jack's walls clench around him, sending him over the edge, collapsing on top of Jack. He stays like that for a bit, before he's rolling off and pulling out of Jack.

"Hector, for someone of your years you sure do have a lotta stamina." Jack sighs, rolling onto his side on the bed facing Barbossa as soon as the older pirate pulls out of him. "Not what I was expecting."

"Is that so?" Barbossa asks. "And what might it be you were expectin'?"

Jack shrugs. "Maybe that you'd tire out halfway through." He says. "Maybe that you'd fall asleep on me."

"Really?" Barbossa asks, chuckling a little. "Well, you need not worry about that, Sparrow."

"And I should hope not." Jack says, as he pulls the covers up over the both of them. "Especially if we're gonna continue this for the next few days."

Barbossa nods. That wouldn't be the best for either of them.

"How you feeling, lad?" He asks.

He needs to know if Jack feels alright after what they just did, and maybe a rough idea of how long until they need to go again. In truth, Barbossa would rather not go again straight away, but he surprisingly wouldn't be opposed to doing so.

Admittedly, he enjoyed what they had done more than he thought he would. _Much more_  than he thought he would.

"For now?" Jack asks, looking away from Barbossa. "I'm fine. The burning has gone down for now." He says. "But give it a few more hours then it'll be back."

Barbossa nods. That sounds good enough for him. Until they need to go again, they can set up some rules. Though now that he thinks about it, he doubts that they'd both even keep to the rules, Jack especially. They've never been one for rules unless it comes at an advantage to them.

"Hector?" Jack suddenly says, looking back to the older captain next to him. "Thank you." He says. "I'm glad you're the one here with me."

He truly is glad about the fact that Barbossa is the one here with him to help him deal with this. If it was anyone else, he's not so sure he'd be very comfortable. Then again, he never thought he'd be comfortable in this position with Barbossa, but here he is now, laying in bed naked next to Hector Barbossa - who is equally naked.

Somehow, he feels both comfortable and safe in Barbossa's presence, and he's never felt that before, and he's not sure how to feel about that. Maybe it's just because he's an omega and Barbossa is an alpha that he's feeling this way, and as soon as his heat is all over, things will go back to normal.

But after this, after what the both of them have done, will everything really go back to normal?

Jack doesn't dwell on the thought for too long. They'll worry about that later.

Barbossa nods, smiling a little as he stares down at Jack. In his own way, he's glad that he had decided to help Jack through this. And it makes him feel better knowing that Jack has someone to do this with, even more so that he's the one here with Jack.

"Aye. Yer welcome." He says. "Now get some rest, lad." He pulls the covers up over Jack more, moving the younger pirate's hair out of his face. "You need it. I'll still be here when you wake up."

As he watches Jack slowly fall asleep, something stirs in Barbossa's cold black heart. Something that he never thought he'd ever begin to feel for anyone. _Especially_ for Captain Jack Sparrow....


	4. Idiot Captains and their Confusing Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, but it's up now!

By the time Barbossa wakes up, Jack isn't in bed with him. Instead, he's sitting over at the table in just his pants drinking a bottle of rum and eating peanuts. And, Barbossa finds himself glad that Jack's actually eating something, even if it's _just_ peanuts with a bottle of rum.

"Glad to see yer eatin' somethin', Sparrow." Barbossa says, as he gets out of bed slowly, and puts his clothes back on.

"Well, I work up an appetite after sex and sleep." Jack says around a mouthful of peanuts and rum.

An appetite involving only peanuts and rum? At least it's _something_ _._ Though it's not like they've got much selection in here to begin with. They need to restock their food supply.

"Aye." Barbossa nods, walking over and grabbing an apple out of the bowl.

Jack watches as Barbossa takes a bite of his apple. Though, he doesn't let his eyes linger for very long, not when he can feel the onset of his next flare up coming along.

And fuck, why is he finding Barbossa attractive? He never used to, except for having the fleeting desire for the guy to bend him over and fuck him. And the guy's about the same age as his father, not that he _really_ cares about that part.

"Gibbs came knockin' on the door not too long ago." Jack says, trying to make conversation. "We've made port in Tortuga, and he's sent Pintel and Ragetti off on a food and rum supply rum while the rest of the crew begin the repairs to the ship."

Barbossa nods. Glad to hear that. Though he finds himself hoping that it doesn't take too long to repair the ship so they don't need to spend too long in Tortuga.

He doesn't like the idea of any other alphas approaching the ship if they catch a whiff of Jack's scent. _Especially_ if they're drunk.

Unfortunately since most of the crew are still injured and exhausted from the battle, it may take a bit longer than he'd like it to to fix the ship. Which means he's going to have to try and make Jack stay in the cabin. And that's _much_ easier said than done.

"Good." He nods. "How you feeling?"

Jack shrugs. "Fine for now." He says. "Though I need some fresh air." He stands up, carrying the sack of peanuts and a bottle of rum. "Can we go sit outside for a bit?"

He makes a move to go towards the door of the cabin, but Barbossa grabs onto his arm.

"You can't do that, Jack." He shakes his head. "We're in Tortuga. Where there's likely going to be _many_ drunk alphas. Some quite possibly worse than meself." He says. "And in case ye have forgotten, you're an unmated omega in heat."

He can't let Jack go outside out on deck when there's a chance that some drunk alpha may come along and try something on Jack. Not when the crew aren't in the best shape right now to defend their captain.

And as a matter of fact, he's not in the best shape himself right now. On any other day he'd be able to fend off any other alphas in this situation, but he's still sore from the battle.

"Hector, _please_ _._ " Jack whines. "I'll be _fine_ _._ Me crew are out there, an' I'll have you with me in case anything happens."

"Jack, you and I both know the crew ain't in the best shape right now to defend ya if any drunk alphas catch even the tiniest whiff of your scent right now." Barbossa says. "I don't want to take any chances."

Why he cares so much right now, is beyond him. He's always had _some_ admiration for Jack Sparrow, and to an extent had always cared about the younger man's well being. But it never was as much as he is right now.

Jack knows what Barbossa is saying is true, but he _really_ has no desire to stay in their cabin for the entirety of his heat. He _needs_ some fresh air.

"Come on, Hector." Jack sighs, trying to pry his arm out of Barbossa's hold. Only problem is the older captain is stronger than he is, so it doesn't work too well.

"Jack." Barbossa sighs, trying to pull the struggling omega back to the bed. "Jack _Teague_!" He shouts, as Jack continues to struggle.

Jack freezes at Barbossa's use of his real last name. No one has used it in _many_ years, not since he had earned the name Sparrow.

He's surprised that Barbossa knows that's his true last name, as he doesn't recall ever mentioning it to him. But they've known each other for many years, so maybe it's just slipped his mind that he had told him of this?

Barbossa sighs. " _Please_ _,_ Jack. You must stay in here while we're in Tortuga." He says, carefully pulling the younger man to him, and holding him close. A move that he's not entirely sure of why he's done. "I don't want you getting hurt."

Jack's not sure how to react to the way Barbossa is holding him, or the fact that he doesn't want him getting hurt. He doesn't even understand why he seems to care so much.

Though his emotions may just be fucked up from his heat right now, but he rather likes it. He likes being held by Barbossa like this. Something he never thought he'd ever like.

"Why do you care so much?" He asks, giving up as he rests his head on Barbossa's chest. "And. _Please_ _._ Tell me the truth."

He  _needs_ to know. He needs to know why Barbossa all of a sudden cares so much now when he's never really shown the slightest signs of caring about him.

Barbossa looks down at him. This is completely new territory for him, and he's uncertain if it's just because his alpha instincts are wanting him to look after and protect Jack, or if he's always cared for Jack the exact same way as he does currently.

Maybe before the mutiny he cared a lot for the younger captain, and he does _still_ care about him in a way. But it was never as much as he seems to now.

"I don't know, Jack." He sighs. "I don't know whether it be the cause of my alpha instincts needin' to protect and take care of you." He stops, shaking his head. "Or if it be because I've always cared about your well being. In me own ways."

Jack's not sure how to react after hearing those words come out of Barbossa's own mouth. He never thought Barbossa had cared about him at all, especially not after the mutiny. So hearing that he actually cares about him, comes as a shock.

Though, it could always just be because of his alpha instincts wanting an omega to protect and care for. And Jack finds that reason more believable than the other. It's got to be the reason.

Only, if it is the reason, Jack finds himself oddly disappointed in that.

Maybe his emotions are fucking with him, as while Barbossa holds him close, he finds himself wrapping his arms around the older man. And he finds himself with an odd desire for them to become more than what they already are.

"Hector?" He sighs, moving around in Barbossa's arms to look up at him. "I don't know if it's just my heat fucking with my emotions, but... my feelings towards you are confusing right now."

Barbossa nods, glad in a way to hear that Jack's feelings are confused too. "Mine too, lad."

They stand there together for a while longer, before Barbossa is leading Jack over to the bed as he begins to smell his next flare up approaching.

They'll have to take care of that, and Barbossa finds himself _very_ willing to do so....

**********

Jack had fallen asleep after their activities, and Barbossa has chosen to use it as an opportunity to sit out on deck in the fresh air for a bit.

He knows it's not _exactly_ fair that he gets to go out on deck right now whenever he pleases while Jack has to stay inside the cabin. But he's not the one in heat. And it's for Jack's own good, and safety.

Some pirates can be cruel bastards, and he should know. He's one of the cruel ones himself. Only... he's not sure if it's because he's getting old, or because of these strange feelings for Jack, but he finds himself growing a little soft when it comes to the well being and safety of one Captain Jack Sparrow.

And he can already smell the faint scent of drunk alphas roaming around the ship. Thankfully though, none of them have made their way on board the Pearl.

If they weren't in Tortuga currently, then Barbossa would allow Jack to spend some time out in the fresh air, but he doesn't want to risk anything. The crew may be willing to defend their captain if they were to know of Jack's current condition, but they're not in the best shape right now after the battle.

_"_ _Captain!"_

Barbossa is drawn out of his thoughts by Gibbs approaching him, followed by Pintel and Ragetti. Both of whom are carrying crates full of what Barbossa is assuming if food and drink.

"Just leave it outside the cabin." Barbossa orders Pintel and Ragetti, before turning his attention to Gibbs. "Any idea on how long it'll take to repair the ship?"

"No sir, but the crew are working as fast as they can." Gibbs says, and Barbossa notices him glancing over towards the captain's cabin. "How's Jack?"

"He's fine." Barbossa says. "I left 'em to sleep for now."

Truthfully he's not a hundred percent sure if Jack _is_ okay or not right now. He hopes he is, but he's not got the faintest idea of what goes on inside the head of an omega in heat. But then again, he doesn't have a clue on what the hell goes on inside Jack Sparrow's head to begin with.

"Gibbs, you've not told the crew of Jack's current condition, have you?" He trusts that he hasn't told the crew, but he needs to be sure regardless.

"No sir." Gibbs shakes his head. "Though the majority of the crew are aware that Jack is an omega, so I think some of them have begun to guess what's going on." He says. "And your part in it, given you're the only alpha on board."

Barbossa nods. He had guessed that that was the case, and quite honestly, he doesn't find himself caring about the speculation of the crew. Let them have their speculations, he doesn't care. All he _really_ cares is that they don't bother them, or go anywhere near the cabin.

"Let 'em guess." He says. "Just make sure they stay away from our cabin."

The crew are free to guess about what's going on all they like. He doesn't care. Though he's not sure if Jack cares about it if the crew begin to guess. He'd assume not. Jack doesn't really seem the type to care what others think of him.

"Aye, sir." Gibbs nods. "Be there anything else you want me to do?"

As he catches a strong scent of drunk alphas near the ship, he nods. There is _certainly_ something else that he'd like Gibbs to do. And to make sure the crew are aware of it too.

"Aye, there is." He says, not moving as Jack the monkey runs up to him, curling up on his lap. "I want you to make sure no other alphas step foot aboard the Pearl." He instructs. "And make sure the crew is informed to keep any unwanted alphas away from the ship."

"And what will you have us do if they try to board the Pearl?" Gibbs asks.

What will he have them do? The only logical thing that he can think of. It may be rather cold hearted, but he's a cold hearted man, and he's not about to take _any_ risks.

 _"_ _Shoot_ _'_ _em_ _."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note. I know that I said in the beginning that this won't be an mpreg, but while plotting out the next chapters, I've _slightly_ changed my mind. While it is still a non-mpreg fic, I've decided that it'll be mentioned in this _very_ briefly. But there's no mpreg for Jack and Barbossa in this, as I've made it that Jack can't have children, as you'll see in a future chapter.


	5. Jack Sparrow is a Little Shit

Barbossa really feels as though he should try chaining Jack to the damn bed and locking him in the cabin…. Though he feels that even then Jack would find some way of escape.

The guy is a lot smarter than he looks.

So it really comes as no surprise to him to find Jack walking out of the cabin in just his pants and a bottle of rum in one hand. He must say that he’s glad that the stubborn shit had the decency to put his pants on before walking out on deck.

“Jack.” Barbossa starts, glancing around the ship. “I thought I told ye to stay in the cabin?”

Thankfully most of the crew out on deck don’t seem to be paying any attention to either captain as they continue to repair the ship. Barbossa knows that they can smell Jack’s heat, but they seem to understand that they shouldn’t do anything about it if they value their lives.

However, the same can’t be said for the few drunk alphas he can smell lurking near the ship….

“Hector, luv.” Jack says, sitting down on the stairs next to Barbossa. “I woke up wand you weren’ there.” He frowns, before taking a long swig of rum. “And I needed the fresh air.”

Barbossa sighs, snatching the bottle from Jack. “Do I need to chain ya down to the fuckin’ bed?” He asks, taking a swig. “You know ye shouldn’t be out ‘ere when yer like this.”

“I’m fine, Hector.” Jack says, reaching out to get the bottle of rum back. “I’ll be fine.”

Barbossa holds the bottle out of reach from him as he looks down at him.

“Really?” He questions. “Well why don’t I just throw ya overboard where there be a bunch of drunk alphas around who can smell yer heat scent? And who won’t hesitate in hurtin’ ya.” He says. “See if ye will be fine then.”

He wouldn’t _really_ do that, of course he wouldn’t. He may be a cruel bastard, but he wouldn’t just leave an omega in a clear vulnerable state - such as being in heat - around a bunch of drunk alphas who won hesitate in taking advantage of them. Even if the omega in question is Jack Sparrow.

But he does need to get the point across to Jack that he shouldn’t be out here in this state, and if threatening to throw him overboard near drunk alphas who can easily overpower him when he’s in this state works, then so be it.

Jack frowns. “You wouldn’t _really_ do that, would you?”

As Barbossa doesn’t respond to his question, just looks at him as he takes another swig of rum, Jack begins to regret coming out of the cabin. But he _had_ to come out. It’s incredibly hot and stuffy in there and it smells like sex. He _needed_ the fresh air, even if just for a moment.

He doesn’t make a move to go back into the cabin though, but moves closer to Barbossa on the stairs, wanting to get as close to the older pirate as possible. And surprisingly, Barbossa doesn’t try to push him off as Jack rests his head on his shoulder. Instead, he puts an arm around his waist and pulls him in closer, which catches Jack by surprise. _Especially_ when he hears the low growl in Barbossa’s throat and his arm tightens around his waist.

Jack looks up at him, noticing him looking over towards the side of the ship where some drunk alpha is attempting to climb aboard the ship. And Jack _knows_ that the only reason the alpha is even attempting to climb aboard the Pearl is because of him.

He’s an unmated omega in heat, and his scent is rather sickly sweet compared to other omegas, _especially_ when he’s in heat. Of course alphas are going to swarm to him, even when he doesn’t want them to.

Luckily alpha doesn’t get very far though. Not when the entire crew aboard the Pearl has either their swords or pistols raised towards him. And Jack partly thinks that the alpha got scared off as soon as he saw Barbossa.

Seeing that the crew is willing to defend him, Jack finds himself grateful for his crew. They’re willing to protect their omega captain, and fend off any unwanted alphas.

“See, Hector.” Jack says, getting the older captain’s attention. “I told you I’ll be fine and me crew will protect me.”

Barbossa looks at him. “I had told Gibbs to inform the crew to stop any unwanted alphas from boarding the ship.” He says. “But even so. You shouldn’t be out on deck when you’re like this, lad. Even when the crew are willing to protect you.”

Jack sighs, shaking his head as he takes a swig of rum after finally getting the bottle back. He knows Barbossa is right. Of course he does, he _knows_ he shouldn’t be out here, but he needs the fresh air.

“I’ll go back inside soon, Hector.” He says. “I just _needed_ the fresh air.” He looks up at Barbossa. “And to be close to you.”

He’s not sure why he said that last part, but it’s true. Maybe it’s just his omega wanting to be close to the big strong alpha that’s helping him through his heat, he doesn’t know. He hates being this vulnerable when he’s like this, but there’s really nothing he can do about it.

Barbossa doesn’t seem to react much to the last part. All he does is nod his head, as he rubs a hand up and down Jack’s side slowly.

Which feels rather strange to Jack. He’s not used to Barbossa being this affectionate and caring to him. He’s not even sure if he’s ever seen Barbossa soft and affectionate with anyone, or even caring about anyone. Except maybe that damn monkey. But even then he’s not really.

Jack doesn’t dwell on the thought for very long though. Somehow he doesn’t want to think about how once his heat is over, that Barbossa will go straight back to how he was before all of this, and probably maroon him on that fucking island again. He finds that he doesn’t want that. He doesn’t want that at all.

What he wants he finds, is for him and Barbossa to sail the seas together. The both of them captain of the Black Pearl. Both of them captain, as he knows for sure there’ll be an argument with who gets to be her captain, and it’ll be easier for them both to remain captain. With Gibbs as their first mate.

That is all Jack finds himself wanting. Well… _that_ and he and Barbossa being mated together - something that he thought he’d _never_ want.

He doesn’t voice any of this to Barbossa though, and they just sit out on deck in silence watching as the crew repair the ship, along with keeping a lookout for any unwanted alphas.

Though they should really be heading back inside the cabin soon. Barbossa can smell Jack’s next flare up slowly approaching, and they don’t want to be outside when it hits.

“We should head back inside soon, Jack.” Barbossa warns as Jack shifts around so he’s sitting on his lap. “You don’t want somethin’ to happen out ‘ere do ya?” He asks, grabbing Jack’s hips to stop him from moving. “You don’t want an audience do ya?”

Personally, he’s not one for having an audience and would much prefer to not fuck Jack out on deck when the crew are all out on deck, least of all while they’re still in Tortuga. That’s not something he likes people watching him do, let alone when it’s his crew watching.

But who knows what Jack is into? He might enjoy having an audience.

Even so, Barbossa would rather not do it out here. Not when they’re still in Tortuga.

“As thrilling as that may sound, Hector…” Jack starts. “I’d rather not.”

He’s not one for an audience. There may be things he likes having an audience for, but _this_ isn’t one of them.

“Good.” Barbossa nods. “It’d be best for the crew not to see the both of us naked. _Especially_ you.”

Jack smirks. “Gettin’ a little jealous there are ya you old mutt?”

Barbossa raises an eye at Jack’s comment. Okay, so _maybe_ he is a little jealous of the crew having a chance to see Jack naked. He finds himself not liking the idea of the crew seeing Jack naked. But he’s not about to admit that to Jack.

Although it’s not so much the crew he’s worried about, more so all the drunk alphas lurking in Tortuga who won’t hesitate to try and do something to Jack.

“You want to go back inside now?” Barbossa asks, catching a whiff of Jack’s scent, and the way he tries to wriggle his hips a little.

Jack doesn’t get the chance to respond though, as he lets out a shout and jumps off Barbossa’s lap. This takes him by surprise at Jack’s sudden movement, but he’s quick to find that his monkey is the culprit.

“Stupid fucking monkey!” Jack shouts, as the monkey shrieks in delight.

The little monkey has thrown yet another apple at Jack.

Jack grabs the apple off the stairs and begins chasing after the monkey as his tiny namesake starts to run around on deck.

And Barbossa had reached out to grab Jack before he ran off, but unfortunately wasn’t quick enough.

“Jack Sparrow!” He shouts, standing up. “Get back here!”

Grumbling under his breath about how much of a fucking idiot Jack is and that he’s for sure going to try chaining him down to the bed and lock him inside the cabin, he walks out onto the middle of the deck. Keeping a close eye on Jack as he chases after his monkey.

He’s in no mood to chase after the fucking idiot….

“Sir?” Gibbs asks, walking over to Barbossa as he notices Jack chasing after the monkey. “Shouldn’t Jack be inside?”

“You try tellin’ him that.” Barbossa grunts, folding his arms across his chest. “When has he ever followed any damn rules?”

Captain Jack Sparrow can be a little shit, and they all know it. He may be charming, but he’s also a stubborn little shit.

“Aye.” Gibbs sighs. He knows _very well_ that Jack never follows any rules.

Following the rules isn’t something that Jack ever does unless it comes at an advantage to him. And it’s been like that ever since Barbossa has known the guy - which has been many years now.

Glancing over to the side of the ship, he sees that some of the crew appear to be standing guard. Which he finds himself glad of. He’s glad that the crew are willing to protect their captain, even if some of them are still injured from the battle.

He supposes it’s a good thing that the entire crew are betas. And most times - as far as he’s aware - betas aren’t drawn to the smell of an omega in heat like alphas are.

However, he _still_ doesn’t quite trust the crew not to try anything on Jack. but his distrust is slightly lessened as he sees that they’re clearly willing to make sure no unwanted alphas come near Jack.

Or maybe they’re just afraid of what he’ll do to them if they don’t he isn’t afraid to shoot his own crew if they try anything on Jack, or if they fail in preventing any unwanted alphas from coming on board. Cruel, yes. But he’s far from being a kind man.

Although, as he looks after Jack through his heat, he finds himself growing soft. And he’s not sure if it’s because he’s getting old, or Jack’s doing something to him. Or both.

Truthfully, he’s not sure he wants to know the answer to that.

It doesn’t take much longer until Jack is running over to Barbossa, and jumping into his arms. A move that Barbossa wasn’t quite expecting, but he manages to catch Jack before he falls on his ass on the ground.

“Cabin. _Now_.” Jack says, wrapping his arms around Barbossa’s neck and his legs around his waist.

Barbossa grunts a little under Jack’s weight as he tries to get a better hold of him. “Yer not very light, Sparrow.” He says. “Can’t ye just walk into the cabin?”

Jack shakes his head. “Carry me.”

Sighing, Barbossa shakes his head. Jack doesn’t want to walk into the cabin himself…. Of course the stubborn little shit doesn’t.

At least by carrying him in there Barbossa knows that Jack is going into the cabin. But he’s not exactly very light. Or maybe he’s just getting old.

“Yer a fuckin’ shit, Sparrow.” Barbossa sighs, carrying him into the cabin and sets him down on the bed.

“Yeah, yeah.” Jack nods, pulling Barbossa down onto the bed after the older pirate has locked the cabin door and removed his clothes. “Now get here. I need ya.”

Barbossa complies to Jack’s request and sits against the headboard of the bed, waiting for Jack to make the next move.

And Jack wastes no time in taking Barbossa’s cock in his mouth.


	6. Deepest Desires and Bastard Hallucinations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is way overdue, but it's a bit on the longer side _(2.7k words) _, so I hope that makes up for the delay!__
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _I had gotten about half of the chapter written, but got stuck on what to write next. And I've been working on like... five other fics, along with slowly plotting out an original story I intend on writing._  
>  _

"Hector..." Jack whimpers, squirming on top of Barbossa.

He moans, wrapping his arms around Barbossa as he nears his climax as Barbossa thrusts up into him from underneath.

Barbossa grunts, thrusting up into Jack faster and harder, as Jack lets out a shout, not seeming to care anymore if the crew can hear them outside. They already know what's going on anyway and don't seem bothered about it, so why bother to try and be quiet?

"Faster." Jack gasps, resting his head on Barbossa's shoulder. "I-I'm close."

"Come on, then." Barbossa says, holding Jack close. "Let go, Jack."

And Jack does. He lets go, coming on both his and Barbossa's chests. He moans, leaning into Barbossa continues to moves on him. It doesn't take much longer until Barbossa's coming inside him, groaning as he grabs a hold of Jack's hips to keep him still.

Jack yelps as he feels Barbossa digs his nails into his hips, but he doesn't tell him to stop.

They stay like this for a bit, before Barbossa is helping Jack off him, and setting him down on the bed on his side. He gets up, going to grab a rag to clean up with, but stops as Jack grabs his hand.

"Stay, please." Jack says.

Barbossa looks down at him. "I will." He assures him. "I want to get you cleaned up first."

Jack seems satisfied with that answer, and lets go of Barbossa's hand, allowing him to go find a rag to clean up with. Which he manages to find on the floor at the end of the bed.

Jack watches as Barbossa wipes him clean with the rag, before doing the same to himself. He's still finding himself surprised that Barbossa is being so kind and gentle to him. It's not something he's used to.

He's not used to this type of treatment from anyone let alone Barbossa. But... he thinks he might just really like it. It may just be the omega in him talking, but he _really_ likes the way Barbossa has been treating him over the last few days. And he doesn't want him to stop anytime soon.

In fact, there's a part of him that wants Barbossa to mate him and make him his. But, he's not sure if that's what Barbossa wants.

Though, there's a few problems that may occur. There are a few things that as far as he can recall, he's never told Barbossa about before. He's unsure how Barbossa would feel about them though. But with the way the guy is, he'd assume he wouldn't give a fuck, but he could be wrong.

"You want to put yer clothes back on, or are ye fine like this?" Barbossa suddenly asks, pulling Jack out of his thoughts.

"Uh..." Jack starts, looking Barbossa up and down, finding that he's got his pants and shirt back on. "M not sure I can get up to put them back on."

His ass hurts, and he's too tired to get up. All he wants to do right now is to just get some sleep.

Just... _hopefully_ his mind won't start to wander over onto the things that he can't have. One night without that is all he wants, although, it doesn't actually happen every night, but as of recently, it's been happening a lot more frequently than he'd like it to.

He can't have kids. At all....

"What's on yer mind, Jack?" Barbossa asks, noticing that something seems to be bothering Jack.

Jack looks away, unsure of how to tell Barbossa what's on his mind, or if he really wants to. He's not sure if he really wants Barbossa to know about it yet. Or at all....

"It's nothing." He sighs. "I don't want to talk about it."

He rolls over, facing away from Barbossa. He's got to tell Barbossa about it eventually, but he's just not ready to tell him right now. He's not even sure what Barbossa's reaction to it will be anyway, and he's not sure if he wants to find out yet.

Although he thinks he might just be overreacting about is all, and Barbossa really won't care. After all would they _really_ be suitable parents? Would they really be any good with kids? Their lifestyle isn't exactly very good for kids to grow up in after all.

So maybe it's a good thing that he's unable to have kids?

Perhaps it's a good thing that he's one of the omegas that can't have kids. As much as male omegas are rare, it's even rarer for them to be able to have kids.

And Jack has never really had much of a desire to have kids, but the majority of the time when he's in heat, there's some desire to have them. But he can't have them.

"Jack..." Barbossa sighs, getting into bed next to Jack.

Jack turns over, shaking his head. No, Hector." He sighs. "I don't want to talk about it. Not right now anyway."

He'll talk to him about it eventually, but not right now. He doesn't want to and isn't ready to talk about it right now.

Barbossa sighs, but he doesn't push the matter further. He doesn't have much of an idea of what could be on Jack's mind, but he's not going to pressure Jack into telling him. At least, not now. Jack can tell him whatever it is when he's ready.

"Alright, lad." He says. "Whenever you're ready, we're talkin' about it."

He's not going to pressure him to tell him what's on his mind if he's not ready to. Once upon a time he would've done just that, but now... things are different. _Very_ different.

Jack seems to be okay with that arrangement, as he shifts closer to Barbossa and wraps an arm around the older pirate, resting his head on Barbossa's chest.

And Barbossa lets him stay there, pulling him closer and throwing the blanket over the both of them. He doesn't care that Jack is still naked. All he cares about is that he has Jack safe with him.

Which scares him a little.

Never did he imagine this happening, and it scares him a little how comfortable he is with all of this. He's never had a desires for this with anyone let alone Jack Sparrow, but just look at him now. He's in bed with Jack - granted they're not doing anything inappropriate right now - and he rather likes it. More than he probably should.

Maybe he's growing soft, or Jack's doing something to him somehow, but he thinks he might be falling for the younger man. In more ways than he would've liked to....

**********

When Jack wakes up, Barbossa isn't in bed with him, nor is he anywhere in the cabin. Which disappoints him, but there's nothing that he can really do about it. He's assuming that he's just gone outside for a bit, but he would've really liked Barbossa to still be in here with him.

Sitting up, he looks around the cabin. There's very little light shining in through the windows, so he guesses it's either around sunrise or sunset, he's not sure which. But whether the sun is setting or rising is the least of his worries.

He's woken up with his mind still fixated on the fact that he can't have kids.

The fact that he had dreamed of him and Barbossa with a little blue eyed boy doesn't help either.

It's almost like his subconscious is taunting him with the fact that he can't have kids. And he _really_ doesn't like that. Not just because he's unable to have kids, but because he doesn't want any in the first place.

He's fine with the fact that he can't have kids. He doesn't want them, and he doesn't even know how the hell to look after them. Nor can he say that he's responsible enough to have any. He may be 38 years old, but he's certainly not very responsible. At least, not enough for kids.

But every time he's in heat, he seems to have some desire to have kids. Even when he knows it's impossible for him to have them.

He's assuming that it's only because he's in heat. Or maybe deep down he actually has some small desire to have kids. He's more inclined to believe that it's just because he's in heat.

"I need a drink." He mutters, getting out of bed.

He shivers a little as the cold air hits his bare skin, and he's quick to put his pants and shirt back on. It doesn't really do much to keep him warm, he still feels cold, but it'll have to do. He doesn't have much motivation to put his jacket on anyway.

Grabbing a bottle of rum off the table, he takes a long drink before going to sit atop the table below the window. And he just sits there staring out the window at the ocean beyond as he drinks his rum.

_"Looks like someone's staring out into nothing drinking and moping...."_

Jack nearly falls off the table at the sound of the voice. He looks over towards where the voice is coming from to see another of himself sitting on the bed staring at him.

He groans in annoyance. He thought he was done with all the hallucinations....

"Go away." He says, shooing fake Jack off.

"I don't think so, Jackie." Fake Jack says. "I'm in your head, so you're stuck with me."

Well that certainly doesn't make him feel any better....

And there's another reason why him having kids wouldn't be such a good idea. It seems he's still suffering from hallucinations since Davy Jones' Locker. Clearly his mental state isn't in very good shape.

"What do you want?" He asks, just wanting fake Jack to disappear and leave him alone.

Fake Jack doesn't answer, just gets up from the bed and walks over to him, grabbing an apple from the bowl as he goes.

And Jack can't help but notice the slightly protruding stomach on fake Jack. It seems that this Jack that he's hallucinating is with child.

Way to add insult to injury....

"Why are you here?" Jack asks. "To taunt me because I'm unable to have children?"

That's got to be what this is, and he's not happy about it at all.

"What do you think?" Fake Jack asks. "Why else would I be here?"

Jack seethes, setting the bottle of rum down on the table as he gets up. Of course this us why the damn hallucination is here.

"Well guess what? I don't want kids!" He says. "So you can just fuck off and leave me alone!"

He _really_ doesn't want to have to deal with this.... He was really hoping to be done with all of this hallucination bullshit. But here he is, faced with a hallucination of himself that's carrying a child that he knows he'll never be able to have.

"Are you sure about that?" Fake Jack asks. "Are you _really_ sure that you don't want kids?"

Jack sure does wish that he could throw something at the bastard. But hallucination, not actually there. Whatever he tries to throw at it, will go straight through it,

"Yes!" He shouts. "I don't want kids! I'm okay with the fact that I can't have kids!"

He's sure of it. He knows for certain that he's okay with not having kids. He's only ever got some desire to have them when he's in heat, and he's sure it's like that for every other omega when they're in heat. Even if they're unable to have them. It's their natural instinct after all.

"And what would our man Hector say about that?" Fake Jack asks. "And would he want you once your heat is over and he discovers you can't give him children?"

"Hector and I ain't a thing!" Jack says. "And I doubt that he's the type to want kids."

Fake Jack stares at him, and Jack just wishes that he could really throw something at him. Pregnant hallucination or not, all he wants to do is throw something at the bastard. He's making him so mad right now, that all he wants to do is start throwing things. But he also doesn't want to make a mess in his cabin, and he doubts that Barbossa would appreciate returning to see the cabin a mess.

But the urge to throw things is beginning to outweigh him not wanting to make a mess of his cabin....

"Are you sure about that?" Fake Jack asks, walking closer to Jack. "Are you _sure_ that Hector wouldn't want them?"

He's sure that Barbossa isn't the type to want kids. If he was, he's sure that he'd already have had them by now.

Now that this damn hallucination has said something about it though, it's got him thinking. What if Barbossa _does_ want kids after all? Barbossa having kids.... Seems like a _very_ unlikely thing to ever happen.

But what if? What if he does?

As much as he's suddenly wanting to be, he and Barbossa aren't a thing, and if they were, he can't give Barbossa children. He'll never be able to give him children.

"Just... leave me alone." He says, voice beginning to crack a little as he tries to resist the urge to throw something, but as the seconds pass, it becomes even harder to resist. "Go away!"

Fake Jack doesn't make a move to disappear, just walks closer to Jack.

And not wanting to have to deal with this any longer, Jack decides fuck it, grabbing the closest object to him - which happens to be the bottle of rum - and throws it at the hallucination.

He wasn't sure if that would get rid of it, but he's pleasantly surprised to see the bastard disappear into thin air. Good riddance....

Though he's not pleased that there's not broken glass and rum all over the ground. And he doubts Barbossa won't be very pleased about it either once he returns.

Dropping to his knees, he begins to pick up the broken pieces of glass from the ground. Though he doesn't appear to be paying that much attention to the bits of glass he's picking up off the floor, or how sharp they are, as once piece digs itself into his palm.

He gasps in surprise, looking down at his palm, finding a sharp piece of broken glass digging into his palm with blood dripping out around it. He pulls the glass out of his palm, dropping it back to the ground and just stares at the wound on his palm, watching as the blood seeps out of the cut.

Too preoccupied with staring at the wound on his palm, he doesn't notice nor hear someone enter the cabin until Barbossa is kneeling next to him, a concerned look on his face.

"Jack?" Barbossa asks, taking notice of the blood on Jack's hand and the broken glass and spilled rum around him on the ground. "What the hell happened here?"

He had been sitting out on deck outside the cabin getting some fresh air when he had heard Jack yelling and the sound of something smashing. He wasn't sure what the hell could've happened, so he came back into the cabin to find Jack kneeling on the ground.

Jack shakes his head, looking up at Barbossa. "I uh... I just dropped a bottle, and was trying to clean it up." It's not exactly a lie, but he doesn't want to tell Barbossa what really happened. "I'm fine."

Barbossa doesn't look too sure, especially not when he had heard Jack yelling about something, but he doesn't say anything about it. All he does is help Jack up and walks him back over to the bed.

Neither of them say anything as Barbossa finds something to patch Jack up with, and Jack barely reacts as Barbossa cleans the cut on his palm and ties a bit of cloth around it to keep it protected. Even when Barbossa unintentionally squeezes his hand a little too rough.

And the way Jack is suddenly so silent begins to concern Barbossa. Often times the guy can barely keep his mouth shut.

Clearly there's something bothering Jack, and Barbossa intends on finding out exactly what's bothering him.


	7. Time for Honesty

"Jack." Barbossa starts. "I need ye to tell me what's wrong." He says, sitting next to him. "And don't give me some bullshit answer. Something is wrong with you and I want the truth."

Jack starts to object, shaking his head. "Hector, please." He says. "I'm _fine_."

Barbossa shakes his head, knowing that Jack is absolutely _not_ fine. He can smell the distress coming off him in waves. Something's got Jack bothered and he's going to find out what.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Sparrow." He says. "You're not fine and you know it. Now tell me what's wrong with you."

Jack stands up, walking over round the cabin. He sighs, staring out the window. He doesn't want to tell Barbossa, but the guy is going to get it out of him one way or another, so there's no point in avoiding it. Only problem is, he's not sure if Barbossa will like what he hears.

Although, he's almost positive that Barbossa won't care - he'd probably be relieved once he hears that he can't have kids - but that doesn't stop the nagging fear in his mind that Barbossa won't like this.

"Hector, I..." He sighs. Here it goes.... "I can't have kids." He says. "Not that I'm really bothered by that. I don't want them. But most of the time when I'm in heat, I have _some_ desire to have them, even though I can't and definitely _don't_ want them."

He doesn't risk looking at Barbossa, just stares out the window. He doesn't want to see the older man's reaction to this news.

"I.... I want us to be more than what we are." Jack continues before he even realizes what he's saying. "But I understand if you don't want me. If you think of me broken for not being able to give you kids."

Now that he's admitted that he _really_ can't look at Barbossa. He doubts that Barbossa will want him to begin with, but now that he's admitted all this to him... well then there's the possibility that he'll never want him.

All they are right now is... well Jack has no idea what to call them. They're not together, all that's going on between them, is Barbossa helping him through his heat for however long it may last. Jack's not had one in many years that he's forgotten how long they usually last.

But what's to come of them once this is all over? What'll happen once his heat is over? Will they go right back to how things were before, or will they end up becoming something more if it's not just his heat messing with his emotions and feelings towards Barbossa?

In truth, Jack is hoping that it's not just his heat messing with his feelings and they end up becoming something more. But he doubts that that's what Barbossa wants.

He has the slight fear and worry that once this is all over that Barbossa will end up marooning him on some deserted island and take the Pearl once more.

Hearing this, Barbossa isn't entirely sure what to think. He certainly doesn't think that Jack is broken just because he's unable to have kids. In fact he's more or less glad that Jack can't have them. He doesn't fancy getting that idiot pregnant, and he doesn't want to be a father.

Though he's not sure what to make of Jack wanting them to be more than they already are. Sure he finds himself wanting that now too. But... who's to say it's not just Jack's heat messing with their emotions?

"Jack." Barbossa sighs, getting up and making his way over to him. "Look at me."

He grabs Jack by the shoulders and carefully turns him around so he's facing him. Though Jack continues to stare at anything but Barbossa.

Frowning, Barbossa gently places a hand under Jack's chin, lifting his head up to look at him. But Jack still avoids all eye contact with him.

"Jack, listen to me, lad." Barbossa says. "I don't give a damn if yer not one of them omegas that can have kids. You're not broken if yer not one of them." He says, as Jack finally looks up at him. "I never had any assumption that you were one of them anyway. Considering _how_ rare they are."

"Really?" Jack asks. "You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?"

Barbossa shakes his head. "No, lad." He says. "I don't care that you can't give me children. Besides, would the pair of us even be any good with kids?"

He knows for sure that neither of them would be any good with kids. And besides, he's a bit too old to be having kids now. He's not quite as young as Jack after all. Even if he was much closer to Jack's age he wouldn't want kids. It's just never been something that he's ever wanted.

And besides, with their lifestyle it's not exactly the wisest nor the safest to have kids. Not that that has ever stopped other pirates from having kids though. Hell, Jack was born and raised into this lifestyle. But in the end it's just ultimately better for them not to have any even if they could.

Jack nods, laughing a little. "Of course we wouldn't be good with kids." He says, relieved that Barbossa doesn't care that he can't have kids.

He had guessed that Barbossa wouldn't care nor want kids, but there was still the part of him that kept saying _'what if?'_ and he puts the blame for that entirely on his heat. Why else would he worry about that possibility?

But now.... Now there's still the issue of him wanting to be something more with Barbossa. Something _much_ more than what they are now. And Jack's unsure where Barbossa stands on that issue. For all he knows, Barbossa is only doing this to help him as he's the only alpha on board since Turner "died" and became captain of the Flying Dutchman.

But at the same time Jack's not sure if it's just his heat making him want to be more than friends with Barbossa. It could very much be just that that's making him want it, or he could've wanted it from the very beginning. Even after the betrayal and mutiny.

"Now about the other thing ye mentioned, Jack." Barbossa starts. "I think I want that too." He admits. "But..."

"But there's no way to know for sure if it's my heat playing with our emotions." Jack finishes for him. "I know, Hector."

Jack is admittedly surprised to hear that Barbossa wants it too. But he's right, there's no way to know for sure if they're only wanting it because of his heat right now. Once his heat is over and isn't playing with their emotions, they'll know.

And Jack can't help but hope that it's not just because of his heat that they're wanting it.

"We'll talk it over again once yer heat is over, lad." Barbossa nods, brushing Jack's hair out of his face. "Now what do you want right now?"

Jack moves closer to him, wrapping his arms around Barbossa, pressing his body close as he feels his next flare up coming. Not exactly the time he was hoping it would come back, but he just has to deal with it.

He can't control when they happen. If he could, then he'd prevent his heats from coming at all. He'd be _much_ happier if he didn't have to deal with them at all. Although that's not to say that his heats don't make sex a lot more intense than whenever he's not on them - and he enjoys that _very_ much.

And it's even better now that he's got an alpha that he _mostly_ trusts to go through his heat with, even if they're not mated together... _yet_.

"You." He says, leaning up on his tiptoes to kiss Barbossa. "I want you, Hector."

Barbossa hesitates, not expecting Jack to kiss him, but gradually he gets into it and kisses Jack back, holding Jack as close to him as he can possibly get. He can already feel Jack's hardness through the material of his pants, and it doesn't take long for him to begin to grow hard also.

He leads him over to the bed, pushing him down onto it, not breaking the kiss as he gets on top of him and grinds down onto him, causing Jack to moan into the kiss and thrust up against him.

"Please..." Jack breathes, squirming around underneath Barbossa.

All he wants is Barbossa inside him. He's aching for it, and he can feel the wetness beginning to drip out of him.

He _needs_ Barbossa to fuck him already and rid him of his arousal. Even if it only lasts until his next flare up, he doesn't care. He just needs to be satisfied for the time being.

Barbossa pulls away, pulling their clothes off and throwing them to the floor, before he's pulling up Jack to him, and attacking his mouth once more in a rough kiss.

And it doesn't take too long until Barbossa has Jack bent over with his head buried in the pillows as he takes him from behind.


	8. It Feels... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is that writers block is a total fucking bitch. Also, I don't know how many chapters are left in this.
> 
> It's also at this point that I regret deciding to name the chapters to this....

Jack stretches out on his bed, looking to his side, he finds it empty. Which doesn’t surprise him. Of course it’s empty. It doesn’t surprise him that Barbossa isn’t still in bed with him. He had expected that he wouldn’t be there still anyway.

He sits up, stretching his arms in the air as he yawns, before falling back onto the mattress. There isn't much point in him getting up yet. The crew should be fine, and Gibbs is bound to be keeping an eye on everything. Not to mention if Barbossa is outside like Jack is assuming he is, then he doesn't need to worry about anything at current.

Though as he lays there in bed, the cabin seems to be getting hotter and stuffier with every passing second, and that's not something he's a fan of. He _needs_ some fresh air, and he doesn't plan on staying inside the cabin all day.

Luckily, he feels as though his heat is starting to calm down. But there's still a few more days to go before it's completely gone and he won't need to worry about it again for awhile.

But once his heat _is_ over, and he's thinking straight without heat brain, he and Barbossa will need to discuss what they're to do about _them_. They'll need to figure out if they both really want to be mates, or it's just Jack's heat messing with their emotions.

Jack isn't sure what he would prefer. If it's just his heat fucking with them, or if it's what they both truly want.

Whatever the case though, nothing will be as it once was between them. They won't be able to go back to what they once were with the knowledge of what went down between them.

But maybe that'll be okay. Maybe even though things will be different between them, it won't necessarily be a very bad thing.

At least… Jack _hopes_ it won't be a bad thing. He doesn't want to go back to the way they were with the betrayals and one of them taking off with the Pearl and leaving the other behind on some deserted island. He wants them to be able to sail the seas together, not chasing after each other.

"Yer awake I see."

Jack jumps, letting out a small yelp in surprise at the sound of Barbossa's voice from the cabin doors, distracting him from his thoughts.

"Bloody hell, Hector…" Jack mutters. "Ya scared me, ye ol' bastard."

He really wasn't expecting Barbossa to be standing in the doorway staring at him. Now he's wondering how long the guy has been standing there watching him….

"My apologies, Jack." Barbossa says, walking in and over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. "How're you feeling?"

Jack shrugs, sitting up and pulling his knees up to his chest. "Fine." He says. "My heat feels like it's starting to calm down, but it's not quite over yet."

Barbossa nods. "Aye, yer heat scent ain't as intense as it was a few days ago."

He could already guys that Jack's heat was starting to calm down by his scent not being as strong as it was when his heat first hit a few days ago. Which means they don't have to do this for much longer - until his heat hits again.

"How much longer do ye expect it to last?" He asks.

"Three or four more days maybe?" Jack shrugs. "I've never kept track of how long they last. And even if I did, this is me first one in years, I'd likely have forgotten." He says. "Don't bother asking when me next one will be, cause I've no clue. They've always happened at random. I think it has something to do with the fact that I can't carry children."

Barbossa nods. He can deal with three or four more days of this. The past three and a half days he's been doing this with Jack have been surprisingly enjoyable, and while he'll be glad of when this is all over, he won't lie, he feels as though he'll miss this.

He's still not sure whether or not it's Jack's heat fucking with him and making him think that, or if he actually wants to make Jack his. But once this is over he'll hopefully have his answer.

Although the fact that Jack can't give him children he feels is pushing him a little more towards believing he actually wants to make Jack his more so than just because of his heat. He's never had the desire to have kids, and with Jack he won't need to worry about getting him pregnant - and that's something that he _really_ doesn't want to do, and he's positive it's not what Jack wants either judging by what he's told him.

"Alright." Barbossa nods. “It’s quite hot an’ stuffy in ‘ere.” He says, getting up, looking down at Jack. “Get up an’ put yer clothes on. Ye need some fresh air.”

Jak doesn’t hesitate to get up and put his clothes on at Barbossa’s words. He very much does want to go outside and get some fresh air. Though he’s a little surprised Barbossa is suggesting he go outside, considering the guy was set on making him stay in the cabin until his heat is over.

Not that it has stopped him from getting out anyway….

But Jack chooses to not question it as he follows Barbossa out on deck, relishing in the fresh air as soon as it hits him once he’s out.

Looking around deck, Jack finds the crew out and about still working on repairs to the ship. And if he’s not mistaken, it seems they have a few new crew members now considering their numbers went down considerably during the battle.

Luckily though with the new members to the crew, the repairs to the ship appear to be going _much_ faster, so they should be out of Tortuga in no time.

“I got Gibbs to go out an’ recruit more for the crew.” Barbossa says. “Betas only. No alphas.”

Jack nods, kind of glad that it’s only betas that they’ve recruited. Unlike most alphas, they don’t tend to go crazy at the smell of an omega in heat. Although in truth, Jack just thinks Barbossa told Gibbs no alphas because he just doesn’t want anymore alphas on board the Pearl. Jack thinks Barbossa might be acting a teeny bit territorial in that aspect.

And he’s not surprised that there’s no omegas, considering how rare it is to come by a male omega. Most unmated omegas - both male and female - are usually brothel workers. Very rarely you’ll find unmated omegas who aren’t brothel workers. One of the main reasons he’s not one is because his father is Captain Edward Teague; the Keeper of the Code. Another reason is because he simply refused to be reduced to that.

As they sit down on the steps, Jack finds himself moving close to Barbossa’s side. And Barbossa doesn’t make a move to push him away. Instead, he wraps an arm around him, pulling him closer to his side.

Jack doesn’t complain though. All he does is rest his head on Barbossa’s shoulder, closing his eyes as he sits in the older man’s arms. Just enjoying the fresh air and the smell of the sea. Not so much the smell of Tortuga though… he could do without that smell honestly….

Jumping slightly as something jumps onto his lap, he opens his eyes, looking down to find Jack the monkey sitting there. Not _really_ something he wants…. He’s not so fond of the damn monkey, and he’d very much prefer if he wouldn’t sit on his lap. Now Barbossa’s lap on the other hand, the monkey can sit on as much as he likes.

Though oddly, the little beast doesn’t try to attack him or anything. Instead, he just curls up on his lap. Which is… not something that Jack is used to. The monkey has never done anything like this before.

“Hector, what is your little beast doing?” Jack asks, not taking his eyes off the monkey on his lap.

“Looks like he’s tryin’ to sleep.” Barbossa says, looking down at his little pet curled up on Jack’s lap. “It be best to not move ‘em. Just leave ‘em there.”

But Jack doesn’t quite want the little beast to sleep on his lap. He doesn’t trust that all the monkey wants is a place to sleep. _Especially_ not when the spot he’s chosen to sleep happens to be his lap….

Though he doesn’t attempt to remove Jack, much like he _really_ wants to. He has no doubt that if he were to even attempt to move him, then Jack will attack him. And that’s something he definitely doesn’t want. So he just leaves him there, and hopes that he doesn’t start to attack him.

Trying to ignore the sleeping monkey on his lap, Jack carefully shifts closer to Barbossa, and rests his head back on the older man’s shoulder and closes his eyes once more. Though, it’s still a little strange with the monkey sleeping on his lap. It’s not exactly something you can easily ignore.

But somehow, he has no idea how, it feels… right? Like this is how it _should_ be. Him sitting close with Barbossa with Jack the monkey curled up asleep on his lap. Maybe it’s just his omega instincts making him feel that way, but still. Being in this position feels right to him. Like it was always meant to be.

And maybe... despite all of the betrayals and bad blood between them, just _maybe_ he and Barbossa have always meant to be together in the end….


End file.
